In accordance with the disposition of disc within a CD ROM player, the CD-ROM player may be classified as drawer type, tray type or caddy type. As well known in the arts, for the drawer type CD-ROM player, the disc is directly mounted onto the turntable of a loader. In response to the instruction of user, the loader and the disc therein move inward or outward with respect to the CD-ROM player. Therefore, in either condition of CD-ROM player of drawer type being vertically or horizontally disposed, there is not any problem regarding the disposition of disc therein.
Like the 3.5 inch floppy disc drive, a disc is mounted within a caddy which is then inserted into the caddy type CD-ROM player. Therefore, in either condition of CD-ROM player of caddy type being vertically or horizontally disposed, there is not any problem regarding the disposition of disc therein.
However, for the tray type CD-ROM player, the disc is accessible to the user and is placed within the cavity of tray which moves outwardly or inwardly as instructed. After the disc is placed within the tray, the CD-ROM player moves the tray inward under user's control. After the inward movement is complete, the disc then is loaded onto the turntable. As the tray type CD-ROM player is horizontally disposed, the disc within the cavity of tray moves inward or outward without any difficulty. However, as the CD-ROM player is vertically disposed, due to the gravity effect, the disc will possibly take a position within the cavity of tray other than the correct position required for loading of disc onto the turntable. Therefore, when the working environment of a user requires a vertical disposition of the personal computer, in which a conventional tray type CD-ROM is included, the user encounters difficulty to accurately load the disc into the turntable of the CD-ROM player.
To overcome the problem associated with the vertically disposed tray type CD-ROM player mentioned above, prior arts technology, in general, utilizes a rotatable retainer 11 as shown in FIG. 1(a) or, alternatively, a pullable retainer 13 as shown in FIG. 1(b), to retain the vertically disposed disc (not shown).
As retainer 11 is implemented and the user does not need the retainer 11 when the disc player of this type is placed horizontally, the retainer 11 will be an obstacle while disc is being placed. In a more worse situation, the retainer 11 might scratch the surface of the disc.
Therefore, it is the main object of the invention to provide a retainer which is easily removable when not used.